broken petals
by duchannes
Summary: he's her yellow dandelion, the bright hope in the darkness. Without him, what is she?
1. 1

Katniss stared at her reflection in the broken mirror hanging on the wall. Cold, hardened grey eyes stared back and her lips were chapped. Her hair was down her right shoulder in a tangled mess. There was a time before all of this mess, a time where it was easy and the only hardship she had to face was the finding of food for her family. There was a time where her father lived and sung songs to her that mockingjays mimicked in unison. There was a time where she wasn't a merciless killer, she was just a young girl who had the weight of her family on her shoulders.

She heard the footsteps behind her and her mother was seen in the mirror behind her. She turned Katniss around and immediately braided her brown hair neatly with her clever fingers. Her mother had a nervous, tense movement about her, this usually happened when there was something bad. Katniss tried to meet her eyes but she refused to look at her.

"There," her mother breathed. "Your hair is perfect." She turned to leave but Katniss gripped her wrist, vetoing her from leaving. "What happened?" she asked softly.

Her mother closed her eyes, "Katniss." But Katniss knew better than to let her go. She tightened her grip and she saw her mother flinched. "What is it?"

She sighed in defeat and opened her eyes before saying, "Peeta is gone."

Katniss tensed, "What do you mean he's gone?" She almost shouted. A sweat broke down her forehead and her nails were digging into her mother's wrist. Her mother gritted her teeth in pain but never said anything to ask her daughter to let her go.

She turned to her daughter, the girl who grew up to become a symbol of a rebellion. With sympathy in her eyes and voice, she said the words that broke Katniss down.

_"They took Peeta away."_


	2. 2

_this took me so long but I finally had the inspiration to write again. How was the catching fire trailer for you guys? I literally balled everytime I watch it and I really don't want to talk about my feels here. It consists a lot of curses, anger and tears. But hey, thanks for the reviews! here's a chapter, enjoy! xoxo_

* * *

_No, _Katniss thought. Her mother's lying to her again. But why was she crying and looking at Katniss with pity?

She ran out of her mother's arms, her vision blurring. The colours of the sunlight and green blended together into a blur. Her eyes were moist, and her thoughts all consisted of one word, one name; _Peeta. _

Haymitch burst through the front door, seeing Katniss in her rush to reach Peeta. He immediately grabbed her and shook her hard. "Listen, Katniss," he whispered to her. Her eyes were still frantically searching for the boy with the bread and her lips kept forming his name over and over again. Haymitch shook her hard and she finally looked up to see her mentor's eyes with desperateness swimming in those spheres.

"_Don't _go out there," he warned. She opened her mouth to protest, he had seen it coming. "_No! _Katniss, he's gone."

She stopped fighting in his arms and went rigid. Her eyes boring into his for a moment of silence as the news sunk deep. Firstly, there was doubt. They must still be out there. Peeta was out there, still in District twelve. Haymitch was lying to her. But as she saw the pain and sympathy in his eyes, she knew that for the first time, Haymitch was speaking the absolute truth and he had no way to hide it or tangle it around in a web of lies like before.

Peeta was _gone, gone, gone. _Her yellow hope was lost and she lost the power to fight Haymitch anymore. There was nothing she could do, now. He was really _gone_, and the worst truth of it all was that it was her _fault. _The tears have stopped falling, she was in a moment of paralysis and numbness. The pain that was swimming through her body have now gone cold and hard ice. Her heart had stopped beating and she had lost the meaning to live anymore.

She only had one thing that she yearned for at that moment, at that time. And that was to _die. _


End file.
